


We only have each other

by cooking_with_hailstones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Frozen (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I came up with this one night at work, M/M, Song Parody, i think i'm hilarious, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooking_with_hailstones/pseuds/cooking_with_hailstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would officially qualify as a parody, but I'd much rather think of it as a dramatic love song. Sung by Steve, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We only have each other

 (EDIT: I'm a dork and [posted this on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJlCxR_yCLQ&list=UULjLqn5UM2DEfnUTsvB7e0g))

 

Do you wanna punch a nazi?  
Come on, let’s save the day  
I just want to have you back again,  
Come back, old friend.  
I’ll help you on your way.  
We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not  
I wish you would tell me why…  
Do you wanna punch a nazi?  
It doesn’t have to be a nazi

_**SHADDUP!** _

Ok, bye…  
————

  
Do you wanna punch a nazi?  
Or go take down a HYDRA base?  
I think you’ve avoided me long enough  
You’ve got some stuff, you’re really a tough case!  
It gets a little lonely, being the only guy  
Who's from 1945…

——-sad music interlude———

Bucky..?  
Please, I know you’re out there.  
People are asking where you’ve been.  
They say of courage, and I’m trying to  
I’ll be right there for you,  
Just come back in  
We only have each other, it’s just you and me.  
What are we gonna do?

…do you wanna punch a nazi?

 

[inspired by](http://vegandragon.tumblr.com/post/82358775369/we-used-to-be-best-buddies-but-now-were-not-i)...


End file.
